Untouched
by LovinLiason2
Summary: The future generation of Port Charles. Alana Morgan finds herself in a love triangle with Good Guy Spencer Cassadine and Bad Boy Lucas Zacchara. Who will come up victorious and who will be left brokenhearted and who will survive among them?
1. Untouched

Here's my new fic! I always wanted to do a future GH cast fic and I finally got the inspiration. I will be posting on my other fics soon. I have been VERY busy so I haven't had the time. During this chapter, the parentheses are not in the story, it is just what the characters look like. The song at the beginning and the title of this fic is Untouched by the Veronicas. Listening to the song inspired me and I suggest you guys listen to it too.

Summary: Alana never thought she would be in this position. The Joey of Dawson and Pacey, The Lucas of Brooke and Peyton. Someone her mom always was. What would you do if you had to choose between your best friend who always had feelings for you or the guy you hate to love. Lust, Love, and Drama face the new generation of Port Chuck, but the real question is who will survive after all the damage is done?

**Untouched**

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now._

_Need you so much somehow. I can't forget you._

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you._

--

"_You have to choose"_

"_What?!"_

"_Me or Him?"  
"I love you!"  
"Yeah, but you love him too."_

Wonder how I got in this predicament? You wonder how me, Alana Emily Morgan (Bethany Joy

Galleotti; Haley, One Tree Hill) ended up in a place her mother was in years ago. Alana Morgan doesn't

get into stuff like this, well this is the first and hopefully last time I have to answer a life changing

question like this. What, Let me backtrack: I'm, as you should know, Alana Emily Morgan, straight A

student, Student Council President, Cheerleader, An average 17 year old girl. My parents are Jason and

Elizabeth Morgan. I have 3 brothers: Cameron (Tom Welling; Clark, Smallville), who is 21. Cam is in

med school studying to be a brain surgeon or something. I could never be a doctor. I hate blood and I

would probably spaz if I had to open someone's brain. My mom is a surgical nurse, so it runs in her part

of the family. Cam has a girlfriend, Molly Lansing (Rachel Bilson;Summer, The OC). She is nice and

pretty. They have been together for like ever. Next is Jake ( Chad Micheal Murray; Lucas, One Tree

Hill) who is 19. He is currently studying at PCU. He, ironically, wants to be a cop despite what our dad

is. No girlfriend. He says he wants to concentrate on his studies which probably means he is saving

himself for my best friend. Lastly, there is Steven ( Chace Crawford; Nate, Gossip Girl) who is 18. He

is probably the black sheep of the family. You would think he is adopted. The only family character

trait is that he has my dad's blondish brown hair. He has green eyes. Us Morgans have brown and blue.

My mom says that like her great grandfather had green eyes or something. So he got them from him.

He plays lacrosse. Sports aren't my family's forte. He has a pet ferret named Kirby. That is probably

self- explanatory. He works at Kelly's and is 'putting off school', which means he didn't get accepted

into any colleges because of his grades. He has a girlfriend. Juliana 'Julie' Corinthos (Dannell Harris;

Rachel, One Tree Hill), daughter of Coffee Importer and former business partner with my dad, Sonny

Corinthos and fashion mogul, Kate Howard. Julie doesn't like me. I don't know why. She just gets an

attitude around me. I would tell Steve, but he is just her slave and does whatever she says.

I have 4 best friends. Lauren Spencer (Sophia Bush; Brooke, One Tree Hill). Lauren is head cheerleader.

My complete opposite. Some call her sleazy, slutty, ditsy, but she is just a girl looking for a good time.

It is ironic that we are best friends because our parents hated each other. Her parents are Lucky Spencer,

my mom's ex-hubby and Sam McCall, my dad's ex-fiance. Talk about complicated. What is even more

messed up is she is in love with my brother Jake and she says he is in love with her too, but just won't

admit it because of the age difference. Her being 16, just shy of her 17th birthday and he being 19. She

says she will wait forever, but knowing her that's unlikely. Then there is Lily Zacchara (Hilarie Burton;

Peyton, One Tree Hill). Overall broody, music freak. Lily's parents are Lulu Spencer, a Real Estate

Agent and John Zacchara, a Mob Enforcer. Yes, I said Mob Enforcer. She has a twin brother, Lucas

(Jensen Ackles; Dean, Supernatural), but we will get to him later. When my dad took over the mob,

yeah, my dad' s a mob boss, sue me, his partner in crime became Johnny Zacchara, so it was natural Lil

and I became friends. She is a cheerleader too, but that is hard to believe with her punk attitude. She

has been accustomed to the mob lifestyle and finds it as a way of life. I really tried to stay as non-mob

related, well at least until now. Lil has this theory that she and Morgan Corinthos (Jared Padelecki; Sam,

Supernatural) are meant to be since she is a mob princess and he is probably the next head of the Morgan

and Zacchara family. Don't tell anyone, but Morgan and Lily are sort of seeing each other in secret.

Everyone confides their scandalous secrets to me for some reason. Morgan is 21 and Lil is 17. With

her birthday in a few months, they are waiting to put their relationship out in the opened. Which

probably isn't going to sit well with known rivals Sonny and Johnny. Next there is Madison Scorpio-

Drake (Leighton Meester; Blair, Gossip Girl). Her parents are Robin and Patrick Drake who are doctors

that work with my mom. We met in the hospital daycare. Maddie was a miracle baby. Her mom is HIV

positive and she never thought she would have kids. Imagine her surprise when the stick turned blue.

Mads is in the honor society, has a 4.0 grade point average, and is my vice president. Madison is popular.

Everyone knows her name. All girls want to be her and all guys want to date her, but she only has her

eyes set for Malcolm Spinelli (Penn Badgley; Dan, GG), who is the computer geek of the school. His

parents are Damien Spinelli, my dad's tech consultant and Maxie Jones, editor in chief of Crimson, the

local fashion mag. It is kinda weird that she likes him because they are practically family, but that doesn't

matter to Mads. Maddie has a brother, Rob (Ed Westwick; Chuck, Gossip Girl), who is a womanizer. He

dates Natalie Cassadine (Autumn Reeser; Taylor, the OC). Her parents are Nikolas Cassadine, who owns

Cassadine Enterprises and Nadine Crowell, who is a peds nurse. Nat is a cheerleader, but let's just say

she is a few fries short of a happy meal. Natalie's brother Spencer (James Lafferty; Nathan, One Tree

Hill) is well I will get to him later. Finally there is Jane Jacks (Blake Lively; Serena, Gossip Girl). Her

parents are Carly and Jax Jacks, who own the Metro Court Hotel. Carly and my dad are best friends, so

I guess it was destined that me and Jane are friends. Jane likes Malcolm. Yeah, the same guy Maddie likes.

I am the girl who everyone gives their secrets too. They don't know. Maybe I am being a bad friend by

not saying anything, but I try to stay away from conflict. Jane is a cheerleader too. She wants to be

an actress and I'm sure she will make it because she gets what she wants. That is another reason why I'm

worried about the whole Maddie/Malcolm mess. Now finally why I'm in my situation, Spencer and Lucas.

Spencer and I have been friends every since we were born. Spencer is the most popular guy in school.

He is the star basketball player. Apparently, he has been in love with me ever since he stopped thinking

girls had cooties. Then there is Lucas. The complete opposite of Spencer. Luke is a bad ass and he is

playing on taking his father's place in the organization. I have hated him ever since he pushed me into

the sandbox when I was 5. Spencer saved me from the dreaded sand. I may not be the Joey of Pacey and

Dawson because they aren't best friends and they hate each other. You may be asking if I hate Lucas

why am I in this dilemma? Because I have recently found out what everyone else knew: me and Lucas

have sexual tension. Me and Spencer are perfect for each other in every way, but darn sexual tension.

I hate everything about Lucas. His laziness, cockiness, and mob-ness. Which are none of Spencer's

qualities. You now see why I am stressing. In Love with my best guy friend and in love with the guy

I hate that I love. Why does this sound so familiar?

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Should I continue?**

**Do You guys have any suggestions or questions?**


	2. The Scientist

**AN: I know I said I would post on my other stories, but I haven't been inspired I guess. JMMD's chapter is finished. I just haven't posted it yet. I want it to be perfect. Um, PMP is the hardest. I know what I want to write. I just don't know what to start it with. TGTWP isn't that hard. I just want to post on my other stories before that one. This chapter isn't good as I would like it to be. I was planning on writing it until the others were done. I was depressed when I learned that Supernatural's season premiere got pushed back to September 18 and I miss my guys. -sad face-. I had an urge to write, so here it is.**

**The Scientist**

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, You don't know_

_how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I set you apart. Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions._

_Oh, lets go back to the start._

_-The Scientist: Coldplay_

_**Where to start... I guess I have to start this terrible tale with one faithful morning. Lauren was sleeping over...**_

"Get your fat ass up"

"What?", I asked my best friend.

"Breakfast time"

I moaned.

"I'm sleepy"

"Come On!"

"Since when are you such an early riser? You usually sleep later than I do"

"Jake went running this morning"

"Okay. And?"

"I checked the weather and it is suppose to be one of the hottest days of the summer. Which means he is going to be hot and sweaty and is going to need a shower"

"Lemme get this straight. You want to spy on my brother in the shower?"

"No"

"Then what is the big deal"

"Uh, Al. I really wonder about you sometimes"

I rolled my eyes.

"So do I look hot?"

"You are wearing the same thing I am wearing"

"Exactly"

"Bitch"

"Slut"

"Whore"

"Seriously!"

Lauren was wearing a light blue cami and long blue pajama pants. The same thing that I was wearing, but my outfit was pink.

"You look fine"

"Uh, I guess that will have to do"

She looked at herself in the mirror. I got up from my bed.

"Lets Go"

We made our way downstairs to the kitchen and saw a couple kissing.

"Ah, Young Love", said Lauren

"Mom, Dad. It is too early"

Elizabeth and Jason broke apart.

"Don't worry about her. Al is just a party pooper because she hasn't got any in awhile"

I shot her a death glare.

"It is true"

"Well, the reason I haven't been getting any as Lo puts it is because I don't have time for the male species. Big waste of time"

"I guess Spencer isn't a guy"

I looked at her.

"I guess that is enough knowledge of my daughter's love life for today. I have to go to work.", said Elizabeth.

She kissed my dad, Lauren, and me on the cheek. Lo has been considered part of the family since we entered elementary. If she isn't with me, my parents assume something is wrong. I usually get "Is Lauren alright?" or "Did you guys have a fight? Your friendship is too important to be ruined over some guy". Like Lo and I would EVER have the same taste in guys.

"Jason, do we have anymore Frosted Flakes? Or did you, knowing I was here, steal the last bit?"

Dad looked suspicious as he ate his cereal. Lauren went to the cabinet and pulled out Pops for me and Frosted Flakes for her.

"Oh, looks like you managed to save me some crumbs. Like seriously do I have to put labels on my food!"

I shook my head and poured my cereal and milk. Lauren sat in a chair next to my dad and I stood.

"So how was your day yesterday?"

"Good"

It seems that me and my dad have lost things to talk about ever since I hit puberty and grew boobs. You would think Lo and him are father and daughter because they are closer than we are.

The door in the kitchen opened. Jake came running in here. Sweaty like Lauren expected. He got himself a Gatorade from the fridge and ran to his room.

"He didn't notice me"

"Don't take it personally", said my dad

Aren't I suppose to be the one giving my best friend advice about this stuff?

"God, he is hot! You, Morgans have amazing genes! Three hot sons and a smokin' daughter. I wouldn't know what to do with myself!"

My dad shrugged. I rolled my eyes. A red head came downstairs in a blue shirt.

"Hey Fam"

"Hey Julie", said my dad and Lauren in unison, as they eat their cereal.

Since Sonny and my dad are best friends, Julie is like a daughter to my dad like I am to Sonny. But seriously why does she act like she is part of my family. She has one! Am I the only one who noticed her come down the stairs at nine a.m., in my brother's t-shirt!? If I had a boy over to 'spend the night', my dad would actually call the cops or have his body in the nearest river. Julie hates me. She is really secretive about it. None of my family believes me when I tell them that she is a she-devil! They think she is the perfect angel. Lauren tells me that she hates me because she is jealous, but what do I have to be jealous of?

Julie grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and went back up the stairs.

"Bye Fam"

"Bye Julie", said the Doublemint Twins.

"Oh my god Jase, did I tell you about Morgan and Lily?!", said Lauren

I look at her.

"No", said my dad with no surprise in his voice.

"They were like this close to being caught by Lil's mom. Lily had to say that he was helping her 'studying'", said Lo, with air quotes.

"It is summertime"

"Yeah, I know"

"What the heck, Lo!"

"What?"

"What happened to we weren't suppose to tell anybody?! And you tell my dad, no offense, of all people!"

"I tell him everything"

"Fine, whatever"

Is it possible to be jealous of your best friend and your dad?

"What is all the ruckus in here!", said my enemy.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Luke!"

Lauren went to go give him a hug.

"I crashed on the couch"

Lucas was dressed in a black wife beater and gray sweatpants.

"You have a mansion and you have to crash on our couch?"

"My dad and I got in a little tussle"

He motioned to the black eye on his face.

"Ouch", said Lauren.

"Yeah, so good ol' Papa Morgan let me crash"

Lucas went to pour him some coffee and I looked at my dad.

When my dad 'became' Jason Morgan, he was pretty much a cocky, arrogant jackass. Meet his second coming: Lucas John Zacchara. My dad treats him like a son. Even though I can't stand the sight of him.

Lucas pulled a chair next to me and poured himself some Pops.

"Hey! My cereal!"

"Oh my god, Queen Alana the Great has good taste in cereal!"

"Eat some Frosted Flakes!"

"They taste like cardboard"

"They do don't they"

"I like Frosted Flakes!", said Lauren

"We all know you like things hard, Lo"

Lucas chuckled at his own joke and I couldn't resist cracking a smile.

"Hey!"

"Well, thats where I am done. I have to go watch a shipment", said my dad.

"Bye"

He smiled and went out the back door.

"So how long are you staying here, Zacchara"

"Until the storm dies down"

"And that is?"

"A couple of years"

I smack him upside the head.

"Hey! That causes brain damage!"

"Huh, What harm will that do? You are already a few crayons away from a twenty-four pack"

"I don't think it affected my vision because I still see the most beautiful girl in the world"

Lucas smiled his toothy grin. I blushed then I quickly realized who I was flirting with.

"So asshole, are you going to Nat's party"

"You know it! Wherever there is booze, there is Luke!"

I roll my eyes and bump his hip. He returns the gesture.

"Al, you have a date?"

"Nobody's asked me"

"Well..."

He was cut off by the phone.

"I'll get it!", said Lauren.

"Hello?... Hey!...Yeah, you can come over...She is here... Okay... See You Soon"

She hung up the phone.

"Who was it?"

"Spencer!"

"Oh"

"He is coming over"

"Why?"

"He didn't say"

"Imma go!"

"Huh?"

Lucas went into the living room and picked up his button up, plaid shirt and put it on, leaving it unbuttoned. Usual Lucas Style. He came back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I have to meet Morgan at the coffeehouse"

"Okay, see you at Nat's party then"

"Yeah", he said with a look of disappointment on his face.

He opened the door and nearly ran into Spencer. They glanced at each other. Luke went out as Spencer walked in. He closed the door.

"What was he doing here?"

"He spent the night"

Spencer looked at me.

"on the couch"

"Oh"

"You got here fast", asked Lauren.

"I was already out"

"You want some breakfast?"

"Sure"

He smiled and sat where my dad was sitting.

"Pops?"  
"No, I'm more of a Frosted Flakes kind of guy"

"Mm"

He poured himself a bowl and started eating.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?"  
"Um, yeah. Are you going to Nat's party?"

"Yep"

"Are you going with anybody?"  
"Not really, well, Lauren"

"She uses me like Kleenex"

We both smile.

"I wondering, maybe we can go like together"

"As in a date?"  
"Yeah"

"Okay"

"That's great! What time is it?"

Lauren turned around and looked at the clock.

"10:30"

"Oh, I have to jet. I start my internship today"

"Oh, you got it?"

"Yeah"

Spencer wants to be like his dad. Successful and Rich. I'm not surprised he got the internship at ELQ. The Quartermaine's adore him.

He put his bowl in the sink, waved, and left as quickly as he came.

"That was weird"

"Totally. What are you going to do, Al?"  
"What?"

"Who are you going to choose? Lucas or Spencer. You can't have them both"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know Spencer has loved you ever since Grade 3"

"You can't prove that"

"Well, you are going on a date with him"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with Lucas?"

"I am surprised I haven't noticed it before"

She took my bowl and hers and put them in the sink.

"Notice what?"

"The sexual tension between you and Luke"

"What? Me, Luke, and Sexual don't even belong in the same sentence!"

"You can't deny that chemistry"

"What chemistry!"

"That you and Luke have! I think he was going to ask you out today, but the phone aka Spencer interrupted him"

"What are you talking about?"  
"You have to choose now before things get messy."

"Choose what!?"

"The fairytale love story of you and Spencer or the amazing sex you are going to have with Lucas"

I stared at her blankly.

"Lets get ready to go to Lily's. Come on"

She ran up the stairs.

Usually I wouldn't be so concerned with what Lo was saying, but when it comes to tales of the heart, she was always right.

I ran up the stairs after her.

**Any Questions?**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**THEN REVIEW!!**

**Next Chapter:**** Girl Talk**


End file.
